


Horrors of Lust

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear Play, Fear of love, Hate to Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obedience, Obedience to Master, Pain to Love, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadtalia, Servants, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Russia manipulates Lithuania to have his way with him using fear, but what happens when Russia learns what he really did to his sweet, cute servant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrors of Lust

"Russia-san!" Flustered Lithuania ran to the door to see his tired boss return from a hard day. Russia had been returning home after one or two days lately, wasted and exhausted. Usually, he reeked of vodka.  
"Li-thu-ani-a…" It occurred to Lithuania that Russia was so drunk that he couldn't even form proper words. He couldn't walk straight either. Russia tiredly fell into Lithuania's prepared arms and his weight pulled Lithuania to the floor.  
Lithuania gasped, "R-Russia-san! You're heavy!" But Russia was already fast asleep on Lithuania's lap. So vulnerable, like a child.  
Lithuania called out, "Estonia! Latvia!"  
Estonia's head peaked out from the kitchen, "Russia-san's home?"  
Lithuania nodded, "He's been wasted again. Quickly, before he wakes up, we need to heave him up to the bedroom."

"Ngh…my head…" Lithuania sat on Russia's bed when he'd woken up.  
Lithuania held a cup to his mouth, "Drink some water." Russia did so and Lithuania's eyes wandered. He's never gotten a good look at this room. It was so beautiful and historic…smelling like sunflowers. It was at this time that Lithuania didn't know if Russia was sober or still drunk.  
Russia's voice alerted Lithuania, "Lithuania."  
Lithuania turned abruptly, "H-Hai!?" His eyes widened as Russia pressed his lips onto Lithuania's. Lithuania could smell the vodka in his breath. After almost half a minute of deep kissing, Russia finally let Lithuania have some air. Lithuania coughed from lack of air.  
Lithuania wiped his mouth, "I can't do that Russia-san! My butt hurts from last time!" He stood up to leave but Russia grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed, kissing him and undoing his green uniform.  
Lithuania arched and resisted, "No! Russia-san, no!"  
Russia's voice turned stone-cold, "Would you rather Latvia take your place? I could really rip apart such a small body. Or that virgin, Estonia?" Lithuania froze and his eyes filled with tears. Russia-san was so evil when he was drunk, but he couldn't fight it. He was willing to sacrifice his well being for Estonia's and for Latvia's.  
Lithuania turned away, "Do as you…please."

Again, Lithuania woke up before Russia did, and managed to gather his uniform and limp to his room in just his long white shirt. Estonia met him outside the room, shocked.  
Estonia gasped, "He did it again?" Lithuania nodded painfully, barely able to walk. Russia's fluids mixed with Lithuania's blood trickled down Lithuania's thighs.  
Estonia asked, "Why did you give in?"  
Lithuania cried, "H-He said…he'd rape you…or Latvia…if I didn't give in. I don't…want that…"  
Estonia's gaze became fearful and he helped Lithuania to the bathroom, "Here, come this way. You need to clean up for bed."

But Lithuania couldn't sleep again. All night, in his white pajamas, he sweat while being wrapped up in a fetal position, feeling the dull throbbing from between his legs, and recalling all the horrors he'd just experienced.

"Russia-san! N-Not so deep! A-AAAH! No…it hurts!" Lithuania could barely keep himself steady on all fours as Russia kept pounding deeply into him. He dropped his head and let out a sharp moan.  
Russia whispered, "Lithuania, you really are like a woman. No…you're more beautiful than a woman. Let me see your face." Lithuania turned and faced Russia with his hair in his face and tears in his eyes.  
Russia licked his lips sadistically, "Yes. That's it. You make this feel irresistible." Lithuania felt the warmth inside of him, feeling his blood run down his thighs. He clenched the sheets.  
Lithuania begged, "No…more…please…Russia-san…"  
Russia put a finger to Lithuania's lips, "But I haven't even cum yet." The moment Russia came, Lithuania dropped to the pillow as he felt Russia's cum fill him up, and eventually, overflow. Then Russia lay down besides Lithuania and they both closed their eyes.

"Lithuania?" Lithuania's eyes opened to see Latvia shaking him.  
Latvia reminded him, "We need to work. Russia-san will get up soon, we need to prepare."  
Lithuania sat up, "I'm coming-" But the moment he stood, his legs crumpled beneath him. His back ached and he couldn't stand. Russia had really gone overboard.  
Latvia called Estonia, "Estonia! Help Lithuania!"  
Estonia rushed in, "What happened?"  
Lithuania put a hand to his back, "It…hurts…"  
Estonia helped Lithuania back in bed, "Stay here for now. I'll try to tell Russia-san."

Later on, Russia came up Lithuania's room and found him asleep. Russia leaned over and patted Lithuania's head. He'd gotten Estonia to spill his guts for the true reason why Lithuania couldn't stand. So…it was the vodka that's made him hurt Lithuania like this.  
Russia soundlessly removed the bottom of Lithuania's pajamas and saw the horrors he'd done. Lithuania's lower body was entirely swollen. It was torn and bloody.  
Lithuania felt the cold air between his legs, "Mmmm?" His eyes burst open and he gasped.  
"Ru-Russia-san! What're you-?" Lithuania covered his lower body with his hands and his face flushed a deep red.  
Russia gave him a look of sympathy, "I did that, didn't I?"  
Lithuania was confused, "How did you…remember? You were drunk…right?"  
Russia nodded, "Estonia told me." Russia grabbed Lithuania into an embrace.  
Russia looked at Lithuania, "This time, I'll ask. May I kiss you?"  
Lithuania, embarrassed, said, "Yes. Y-You can." Russia gently kissed Lithuania, nothing like how Lithuania was used to.  
Russia asked, "Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to." But Lithuania had already forgiven Russia. It was strange…after being raped twice in the same week, he felt no hate towards Russia…only lust and love remained…

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 9/16/2012)  
> This is a really old yaoi fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
